Wishing Tree
by Sleepless Demon
Summary: Sakura's ill, Naruto and Sasuke are worried and a man tells Naruto of a magical tree that could save Sakura making Naruto want to go and save Sakura. (Based on a story I wrote for college and for children)


Sleepless D: I had to make a Christmassy story involving a wishing tree at my college course for children, I enjoyed it so much that I decided to make it into a Naruto story, I hope you enjoy. Naruto and the others are around the age of nine and aren't in the ninja world. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Winter wish tree<p>

Once there was a small village in the middle of winter, and near the village there was a very, very, old tree that lived upon a large hill with a ruined house that was almost as old as the very, very, old tree. No one knew if anyone lived in that old, old house since no one ever comes out, but every night there's always a very, very small light coming from the hole in the roof.

There was a story that the house is haunted by an old man but no one checked because no one was brave enough to look in the dark, old house as it creaked as is in moaned in agony of its old timber.

Inside the small village there was a very sad, ill pink haired girl that coughed and sneezed, she'd been ill for over a month now and the parents and doctors that looked over the child were very worried. As she slept, two boys that were the pink haired girl's best friends sat by the girls' bed and were very worried for the girls' health, one of the boys had blond spiky hair while the other had black hair that seemed to resemble a ducks bottom.

The two boys had to go home now because the girls' mother told him that it's getting late and the boys said goodbye to their friend as she slept.

The blond boy said goodbye to the black haired boy. "See you later Sasuke!" He says and walked home he was putting his jacket tighter around his body to block out the cold wind that blew across the land. The boy nearly bumped into a man reading an orange book, he was wearing a thick coat and had a scarf wrapped around the bottom half of his face, he looked down at the boy, allowing the boy to see the man had gray hair. "Sorry mister." The boy said and nearly wondered off.

"You seem sad...what is making you so sad?" The gray haired man said in a concerned voice.

The boy didn't want to talk to the man because people told him to never talk to strangers and said so. "I'm not allowed to talk to stranger."

"You're talking to me now." The man replied.

The boy nodded. "That's true...I'm sad because my friend has been ill for over a month now." The boy said, trying his best not to cry.

"That's not good..." The man replied, he thought for a second. "I may know of a way to help your friend." The man told the boy, making his eyes light up in hope.

"What is it!" The boy yelled in hope.

"Do you see that very, very old tree near that very, very old house?" The man asked, pointing at the tree and house on the very, very large hill.

"Yes." The boy replied.

"Well that very, very old tree has a magical power to it that can give one person one wish." The man said. "But there's still the haunted house..." The man said, making the boy nervous. 'Haunted by a strange old man that writes very great stories.' He thought as he looked at the book in his hand

"I'll do anything!" The boy yelled.

"Good, but you best rest tonight because it's very late." The man said.

The boy nodded and walked on, he turned around to thank the man but the man vanished and was nowhere to be seen, the boy wondered where he was but hurried home.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It was the next day and the blond boy was hammering on a door, shortly after Sasuke answered the door with an annoyed look on his face. "What do you want Naruto?" He asked in annoyance.

"Sasuke! I've found a way to make Sakura better!" Naruto yells.

Sasuke just looked at him. "And what have you found out what doctors couldn't fix?" Sasuke asked.

"The old tree on the hill is magical and it can grant one wish!" Naruto says in excitement.

Sasuke just stared at Naruto and was about to close the door but Naruto pushed it open. "You do know that there's no such thing as magic." Sasuke tells him.

"How do you know! Who's to say that magic doesn't exist!" Naruto yells.

"Because you're an idiot and everything you claim doesn't exist is never proven." Sasuke tells him.

"I don't care! I'm going to the tree and I thought that you may want to help Sakura!" Naruto yell and starts making his way to the tree, the sky seemed to turn black and loud thunder could be heard in a matter of seconds.

Sasuke sighs and grabs his coat and steps outside. "Hold on, you'll probably get lost and die if I don't come with you." He says and hurries to him.

Xxxxx

It was dark, raining snow, water and hail down and the boy was trying his best to get up the now very slippery hill, the two boys was exhausted and he had only made it half way there. Sasuke looked at Naruto. "We should give up!" Sasuke yells, feeling the cold and wet getting to his skin.

Naruto didn't care and was still trying to get up the slippery slope. "I don't care! I'm going to the tree to save Sakura! Believe it!" Naruto yells, not giving and kept going, thinking about to his best friend that he worried about, Sasuke sighed and followed Naruto.

Xxxxx

After a very long time the two boys managed to reach the tree covered in mud and snow, he was shivering by the cold wind as he stood near the very, very old tree. "Magical tree!" Naruto yelled. "I wish for my best friend to be well again!"

Nothing seemed to happen; Naruto yelled it again, not sure if the tree didn't hear him, Naruto was now wondering if it wasn't real and made a hard journey for nothing and started to cry. "I told you it wasn't real and I'm going to make you pay for this." Sasuke says in annoyance and was about to walk back home.

"Hey kids!" Someone called; the two boys looked up to see a cloaked man standing in front of the old house near the tree. "Come here." He calls.

The two boys walked to the man. "Why didn't it work?" The boy asked.

"What didn't work?" The man asked.

"The wishing tree! It was supposed to help out friend get better from her illness!" Naruto yells.

"Oh...I see now." The man said. 'That Kakashi, he does like annoying me so.' He says to himself.

"I told him that it wouldn't work." Sasuke says while crossing his arms.

"Actually, the man that told you was a student of my student and sent you to me." The man said. "He simply gave you a test to see if you'd help your friend and you've shown me how brave you are." The man said. "I'll grant you one wish." The man told the boy.

"I want my best friend to be well again!" Naruto yelled.

"As you wish." The man said and waved his hand into the air, making the storm stop and the sun shone through the clouds.

The two boys looked amazed and went to look at the man but he wasn't there again, the boys didn't seem to care and hurried towards the girls' house.

When they got there he knocked on the door, the door swung open and the boy's friend Sakura was smiling, making the boys stare in disbelief and smile as they hugged there friend, thanking the man that saved his friend.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: A little cheesy I know, but this was made for children and if you didn't know, the man at the old house was Jiraiya and he was magical. Peace out.<p> 


End file.
